Perseus of Sparta
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: Perseus Leonidas Jackson was never a normal child But lately he has been hallucinating about monsters and worst of all, these dreams...dreams about another person's life started to occur in his head. And later he finds his heritage but is immediately accused of stealing a lightning bolt that makes nuclear bombs look like firecrackers. Can Percy find his purpose and his last life?
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: Perseus of Sparta.**

Prologue

 _Thermopylae, 480 B.C_

King Leonidas was a man of honor no doubt. He strained against his neck as he looked at the last alive Spartan soldier beside him. Leonidas did not know the child's name. And he was sorry for that. He as a king had to know his subjects and yet he had neglected it, he thought. The child who was probably eighteen had a face of acceptance on it and yet there was an expression…..an expression of defiance.

A true Spartan through and through.

Leonidas strained against his own muscles as a weak smile made towards his face. The child…No Spartan looked at him and said "King Leonidas…..A beautiful death awaits."

Leonidas chuckled "Aye it does lad, aye it does….."

The child looked at him in reverence before Thanatos claimed his soul for his own.

Leonidas looked towards his front and saw a barrage of arrows falling down on him. He spread his arms as he saw glimpses of his family. His son…his love….his late mother and father…Despite the situation at hand, Leonidas smiled. This would go down in History as the greatest battle the Greeks ever faced. He would be remembered as a hero…..but more importantly….the 300 Spartans that fought beside him would go down in history as heroes.

Leonidas spread his arms as if inviting the arrows of death in a hug. He laughed joyfully. And the arrows provided him with a sweet release.

After the battle the Persians retreated back to their country. They had lost too many soldiers from just 300 Spartans. Leonidas's body lay on the ground, his last laugh still etched across his face.

Suddenly fourteen bright flashes of light descended as the skies themselves tore themselves apart. A being holding a bolt made of thunder was the first to arrive. The second was a tall man with a sea-green trident in his hands. The third was a dark person who wore a helmet akin to that of the Spartan helmets. The fourth was a woman dressed elegantly with a peacock feathered staff in her hands. The fifth was a woman with a green dress and a scythe in her hands. The sixth was a simply dressed woman with a flaming spear in her hands. The seventh was a blonde man holding a golden bow alongside an auburn haired woman holding a silver colored bow. The ninth was a scantily dressed woman with two daggers in her hands. The tenth was a rough man with a flaming beard. The eleventh was a slightly fat person with a whip made of vines in his hands. The twelfth was a tall blonde man holding a staff with two snakes intertwined in it. The fourteenth was a tall imposing woman with calculating grey eyes holding a shield and spear. Finally the last person was a tall muscular man holding a Spartan Xiphos in his hands.

Hades stepped forward as he knelt down towards the body of the fallen Spartan King and said "You are lucky, Leonidas of Sparta. This has happened only twice before when Perseus, the slayer of Medusa and Theseus, the slayer of the Minotaur died. The whole Olympian council bows before you and your bravery, honor and sacrifice. All hail Leonidas of Sparta."

"All hail Leonidas of Sparta." The gods said in harmony as they slowly started to fade away. Only the sons of Kronos remained as Hades and Zeus looked at Poseidon in understanding in their eyes. They full knew what it felt like to lose a family member. Poseidon knelt down as he said "My son, find peace in the underworld. Your uncle will make sure you do."

Poseidon quickly wiped the tears building up in his face as he too disappeared. Zeus and Hades soon followed.

X.X.X

Leonidas sat overlooking the River Lethe. It had been years, many years since he had died. His family had grown bitter. Especially the big three after Rome fell. He looked towards his right and saw Dilios looking at him in worry.

"Old friend." Leonidas greeted warmly.

Dilios simply raised his eyebrows as he said "Lord Hades said if you really wanted to….you can go for rebirth."

Leonidas felt a smile of relief across his face as he looked at Dilios and said "Tell the other 300 that their leader has moved on and that they too need to move on."

Dilios couldn't help but feel a sad smile stretch across his face. After their deaths, all 300 had been granted a place in Elysium.

"Goodbye old friend." Dilios said in a small voice as Leonidas chuckled and jumped into the dark smirling rivers of the Lethe. Breaking his powers over the water he let it consume himself.

And he was reborn.

X.X.X

In a hospital faraway, a brown haired woman with caring gentle eyes looked down at her new son. Poseidon would be proud.

"Perseus." She said softly. "Perseus Leonidas Jackson, my little hero."

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Dreams of Revelation

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: Perseus of Sparta.**

Chapter 1: Dreams of Revelation

 _2006, Manhattan_

Perseus was a strange boy. Or at least that's what the people around him called him. His mother, Sally Jackson worked day in and day out to help her run their family of mother and son. Perseus always wondered what happened to his father. At his mention, his mother would always soften and say that he was lost at sea. Somehow, no matter how much his mother loved him, he knew, he _knew_ that something was being hidden from him by his mom.

The bullies at school would often bully him on his name. Perseus Leonidas Jackson. They would catcall and say 'what kind of name is perseus?' and other nonsense that he gave a shit about. But he was curious as well. When he asked his mother as to why his name was derived from two ancient greek heroes his mother said "I named you Perseus because I want you to have a happy ending as he did. And I named Leonidas so that you would inherit his bravery, honor and humility."

Perseus had been awed at the fact and had insisted to his friends to call him Perseus instead of their nickname for him-'Percy'. Perseus was simply sitting on the couch in his apartment as he got over his tenth birthday party that was held by his mom and uncle, Cursus, a person who Perseus knew since he was an infant. Though for some reason he sometimes saw his mother and Cursus looking at each other weirdly.

Just then, Sally came inside the apartment and said "Percy, I have good news." She gushed.

Percy raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

"Your uncle Cursus, managed to get us, just you and me, tickets to Greece. Pack your bags, we are leaving the first light tomorrow," Sally said beaming. Percy stood up stunned as he looked at Sally and shakily asked "Your….You…aren't joking are….you?"

Sally shook her head happily as Percy hugged her tightly. This was probably the best birthday party he ever got.

The travel was a blur. Sally and Percy had left off New York airport and after some hours landed in Athens, Greece. The plane was a frightening experience. For some reason every time the plane experienced a turbulence, his heart rate would increase rapidly. After staying in Athens for a few days, Sally decided that they visit Thessaly. After some minutes of bargaining with a travel guide, Sally had booked a tour to Thermopylae, the place where King Leonidas and his brave 300 Spartans had held off more than 100,000 Persians.

Percy from his place in the jeep immediately tuned out the guide. He was admiring the coastline of Thermopylae and his beauty. Percy breathed in the cool air and the coastal breeze as something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a horse…..thing. It had the head of a horse and a body of a horse but instead of his legs there were fins and flappers. It was gliding across the sea gracefully and seemed to be enjoying its beauty to the fullest.

Percy blinked his eyes. He knew that there was no sea equivalent of horses. He looked at his mother and said "Mom do you see that?"

Percy pointed his finger towards the creature. For a fraction of a second Sally's eyes widened. Then just as fast as it came, it went away. Sally looked down at her son and said "What's wrong Perseus, there's nothing there."

Percy jerked is head back towards the place he saw the creature to see that indeed no one was there anymore. Percy blinked again. Maybe it was his darn imagination.

Percy shook himself as the guide led him to the Hot Gates where Leonidas and his 300 brave Spartans stood their ground against the Persians. Suddenly Percy's world went dark as he saw the silhouette of a man in his early to mid-forties wearing an armor and wearing a helmet alike to that of Spartan Helmets that were shown in the museums. The man looked at Percy once and gestured him to follow. Percy looked on confused. The guide had stopped and was giving Sally and the other tourists with them some explanations on the tour while Percy slipped off the jeep and followed the man. The silhouette of the person kept walking forward before he reached a spot. This spot was right at the epicenter of the hot gates. Percy flinched slightly as the earth rumbled and the sea grew violent as big tidal waves came crashing down on the place.

The man opened his mouth as he said " _Your past resides in this place. Reclaim it, Spartan."_

Percy looked confused for a second before he fully understood those words. ' _How can I understand him? What does he mean by my past?'_ Percy wondered as he looked at the man. The man simply pointed downwards and said " _Seek and ye shall find."_

"Percy!"

Percy's head snapped back as his mother came towards him. "What were you doing here all alone. Don't scare me like that." Sally scolded him. Percy looked back and saw that the silhouette had disappeared.

That evening the mother son duo had decided to sleep in at the Thermopylae Motel that was directly in front of the Memorial of Leonidas. Thermopylae and the Hot Gates were merely fifteen minutes' walk away from there. After some time Sally immediately fell asleep but Percy on the other hand kept fidgeting as the words of the silhouette continued to play out in his mind.

' _Your past resides here. Reclaim it.'_

' _Seek and ye shall find.'_

Percy's consciousness slowly faded away as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Dream_

 _A man was wearing the robes of a king walked into the room. Suddenly Percy realized that_ he _was the man. He looked towards his front and saw a young child maybe of age seven looking up at him curiously. He knelt down and felt a smile on his lips. Suddenly he heard a voice._

" _Leonidas, it seems that there is some disturbance in the city." He looked towards his right to see a stunningly beautiful queen who looked at him seriously yet fondly. Another smiled played on his lips as he nodded and looked down at the child and said "Maybe next time kiddo."_

 _The child nodded enthusiastically as he ran into the folds of the palace. The woman whom Percy guessed to be the person he was impersonating's wife led him outside of the palace and into a courtyard. People were gathered around looking at a group of people coming towards him. One of them he recognized. Theron, a politician. Next to him were four dark skinned men. Three of them were armed. The disarmed man stepped forward and said "I am a humble messenger from Persia."_

" _I see." He said. Percy could not help but revel at the strength he felt coursing through as he impersonated this man. "Our city has given you good hospitality it seems." At this he glared at Theron who stuttered and said "I was merely showing them around my king."_

" _I am sure you did. So what do you want, Persian?"_

 _The messenger from Persia spread his arms as he said "I come with an offer. Earth and Water."_

" _Earth and Water." He said, his voice deadly quiet._

" _Do not be coy or a liar Persian. Sparta will give neither of those." His wife said. The messenger looked enraged as he said "What makes this woman think she can speak so freely among the company of men?"_

" _Because only women give birth to true Spartans." The queen retorted._

" _Let us walk to cool our tongues." He said as the messenger walked beside him towards a well in the courtyard._

" _If you value your life and the lives of your people, listen well your highness. Xerxes controls and conquers everything. He leads an army so big it shakes the earth when it marches. So vast they drink the rivers dry. All that Xerxes requires is a simple offering of Earth and Water. A token of Sparta's submission….to the will of Xerxes." The messenger said._

 _He took in a deep breath before saying "Submission. That's a little bit of a problem. You see, rumor is that the Athenians have already turned your offer down. And if those philosophers and boy-lovers have that kind of power-"_

 _Theron interrupted him and said "My liege, we must be diplomatic."_

" _And of course Spartans." He bellowed "Have a reputation to consider."_

" _Choose your next words wisely. They may be your last as king." The messenger warned._

 _The wind carried a slight breeze as it made him looked even more intimidating. He drew his sword and pointed it at the messenger._

" _Mad man. You're a mad man." The messenger said as he looked at the blade pointed at him._

" _Earth and Water. Well you will find plenty of both down there." He said gesturing at the well behind him._

" _No man. No man Persian or Greek threatens a messenger." The messenger said._

" _You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city. You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and death. Oh I chose my words wisely Persian, perhaps you should have done the same." He said with a snarl on his face._

" _This is blasphemy." The messenger protested. "This is madness."_

 _He slowly put down his sword as he turned back to look at his wife. His wife gave a subtle nod as he turned back towards the messenger._

" _Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!" With that he kicked the messenger square in the chest as he fell down into the well behind him. Swords were drawn as the rest of the Persians were also thrown down in the well of Earth and Water._

 _Dream End_

Percy jerked upwards with sweat on his brow. He stood and looked at the clock. 1 p.m. There was still five hours left for daylight to arrive. Percy quickly packed a small bag as he discreetly exited the motel. He walked briskly towards the place where the silhouette had been. As he expected the silhouette was still there. The silhouette simply gestured towards the ground and once again said " _Reclaim your past."_

Percy had snuck a medium sized shovel from the motel as he started to dig at the place the silhouette had said. After ten to twenty minutes of digging he saw something glinting in the ground below. Percy grunted as he pulled it upwards. The thing was resilient as it refused to come out. Percy groaned as he dug some more around the thing and then slowly took it out of the ground. A large spear almost reaching his eyes in height was in his hands. It was dirty and looked rusted. But the moment he had touched it, it had become good as new. Percy looked at the spear and admired its beauty. It had engravings written in ancient greek in both sides. Surpisingly he could read them. One read ' _diatrisi'_ which meant _'Piercing Tide.'_ On the other side of the spear was another name written in ancient greek-' _Leonidas'._

Percy gingerly picked the spear as he something else glinting the hole he had dug. A shield with a triangle shape on it. He pulled it out as well. Like the spear it had been in rusted form but the moment he touched it became good as new. He pulled it out and then filled the hole with mud. He picked up the spear and shield as he walked back towards the motel.

Later when morning came Sally looked at the spear and shield resting on the table and almost shrieked. She looked at Percy who was looking at her expectantly and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long day for her.

END OF CHAPTER

So how is it? Please review! Flamers are accepted.


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: Perseus of Sparta.**

Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

Perseus stumbled backwards from his standing position as he took in all that his mother had just explained to him. He was a demigod son of a god. A greek god. When asked whom it was, his mother refused to answer saying that when the time was to come, his father would himself tell him.

Percy looked towards his mother and said "Why did you hide such a big fact from me?"

"It was for your safety." Sally replied "You would have been killed by monsters if you knew who you were at such a small age."

Percy sighed and nodded. He then looked at the gleaming spear and shield made out of steel and a metal that his mother called 'Celestial Bronze'. "How am I supposed to hide that from um…normal people's eyes then?"

"The Mist will make it seem as if you were holding a pencil or pen." Sally replied as she then explained to him about the Mist. Percy sighed as he nodded. "Its…..just the fact, that it's a lot to take in."

Sally nodded wearily as she too sat down. She looked up again when Percy asked "Does Uncle Cursus know?"

Sally nodded as Percy sighed.

After some reassuring Percy decided to continue their tour of Greece much to the delight of Sally. After few days their trip had ended.

X.X.X

 _2 years later_

Percy sighed as he made his way through Yancy Academy. While better than most of the other schools he had been in, it still left a lot to be desired. The only friend he had was a Satyr known as Grover, though he was unknown to the fact that he knew his true identity. He opened his dorm room and saw his fellow Satyr friend sleeping ungracefully on a bed. Plopping down on the bed beside him, Percy too drifted off to sleep.

 _Dream_

 _Percy looked around bewildered. He was that man again from his weird dream two years ago. He felt himself walk up the stairs of a temple. He looked up to see a man with shaggy blonde hair wearing a blue cape walk towards him._

 _He stretched his hand out and said "Themistocles."_

" _Leonidas." The man greeted as he said "It has been six years since I last saw you, great grand son."_

 _Themistocles groaned as he said "There is no need to remind me of our family's weirdness. You are a son of Poseidon. I am a legacy of Poseidon. Let us keep it to that."_

 _Percy felt himself laugh as he said "So, you will be going to fight the Persian Navy."_

 _Themistocles nodded as he said "Must you go with only 300 men? It is suicide."_

" _The Ephors have told me not to go. I have made the excuse of bodyguards. If I take anymore, I will be discovered. Anyways, I belive I can hold them until Greece can finally unite against the Tyranny of the Persian Empire." He answered back._

 _Themistocles sighed as he said "There is no dissuading you. Fine then. May the gods be with you."_

" _And may the gods be with you as well, my old friend."_

 _Dream End_

Percy woke up to the sound of banging doors. Percy stood up upright and saw Grover looking pale. Grover looked at Percy and said "Percy, there's no time to tell you this but-"

"I know Grover. I am a demigod." Percy cut him off as he went to his desk. He pressed against a slab of wood and took it out. Inside was a trunk. He opened the trunk and the spear and shield he had found two years ago was in his hands. Grover looked at him in confusion and asked "You knew all along?"

"Yes. My mother told me two years ago." Percy said as he asked "Do you have any weapon for protection, Grover?"

Grover nodded as he took out a flute. Percy looked at him confusion as Grover said "No time to explain."

Percy nodded and looked at the door just in time as it broke into million pieces. In the doorway was Mrs. Dodds.

"Mrs. Dodds, what are you doing?" Percy asked in confusion.

"You are an insult to my master." Dodds said in a growl. Her voice was more dark, sinister and….untamed.

Her form began to change as she became a bat woman with her talons and claws flashing dangerously. Percy's breath hitched as he recognized the beast from sculptures. "A fury." He muttered as he hefted his spear and brought his shield up in a stance.

The fury lunged at him. Percy brought his shield up just in time the fury banged across it. Grover started to jump into some tunes as roots grew out of the floor and entangled the fury. Percy spun around as he hefted the spear from its mud section and attempted a stab at the beast. The fury growled as she released a burst of her power and broke the roots binding her. Grover quickly went into another tune as roots grew trying to ensnare her. The fury growled again as its talons and claws cut through the roots. Percy gazed at the fury in deep concentration as he spun in a circle and attacked the fury. The fury jumped backwards before lunging forward. Percy brought his shield upwards but it was a little late as her claws sunk into his flesh.

Grover quickly diverted the fury's attention as Percy gasped through the pain. Percy's vision began to blur as he realized that the claws were poisoned. Percy looked at Grover as he remembered his mother and uncle. His hands clenched on the spear. His dorm was right beside the ocean of Manhattan. Something happened. The earth rumbled as water burst into the dorm breaking through the walls. The fury was taken off guard as she was sent into the roof. The fury regained her bearings and snarled at Percy before lunging at him once again.

Percy felt the water seep into his body as surprisingly it started to heal him. Percy's vision cleared as he stood up and knelt as he struck his shield right at the left leg of the fury. The fury stumbled backwards as Percy stood up properly and looked at the fury below him. Percy let loose a guttural scream as he struck the fury with his spear right at its heart. She grew still before she burst into millions particle of golden dust.

Grover slumped down as he said "Come on Perce. We need to go."

Percy nodded as he hefted his spear and shield. Grover quickly got a cab and whilst manipulating the mist made him think that Grover and Percy had already paid him. The cab left him about ten minutes walk from a place that Grover called 'Camp'. Just as Percy and Grover were walking they heard a deep growl. They turned around and stiffened.

Standing about ten meters away from them was a huge man having the head of a bull. He also carried an axe in his hands. Before the satyr or demigod could react the monster had closed the distance and struck the satyr. The satyr had thankfully dodged to his left and did not die, but did fall down unconscious.

Percy gulped as he looked at the beast. "The Minotaur."

The beast recognizing his name looked at him. Through the Minotaur's eyes you could see Percy's figure being replaced by another person that looked almost identical to him. The other man also had sea green eyes and wore a helmet with blue feathers on it holding a sword as he faced the beast.

Percy looked on in confusion as the beast looked even more enraged and charged at him. Percy brought the shield up and at the last second leaped from the earth and spun midair. The beast halted confused as it felt something pierce his back. Percy had struck the beast with \his spear but the beast refused to disintegrate. The beast stood up and swatted Percy forcefully away.

Percy grimaced in pain as he hit a tree. Percy gulped as blood streamed from his mouth. Percy willed himself to stand up only to see the Minotaur looming over him as it raised its axe. It brought the axe down but thankfully Percy had stumbled out of its way. Percy looked around for fallen spear and shield and saw them lying twenty feet away. Cursing Percy planted his feet in front of the beast and looked at him with a desperate face. The Minotaur charged bringing his axe. Percy leapt out of the way as he jumped onto the back of the Minotaur and struggled against its back as the beast tried to shrug him off.

Percy quickly grabbed the beast's horns as he forced them out of the Beast's head with sheer will and strength alone as he plunged them into the legendary beast that Theseus slew. The monster stilled for a second before it fell down dead already disintegrating with the wind.

Percy felt his vision blur as his body released all its weariness. Percy stumbled as he carried his shield and spear and then carried an unconscious Grover. He reached a big Pine tree and saw twelve cabins in the distance with a rock with lava flowing through it.

"Help." He murmured as he fell down himself losing consciousness. He saw a blonde girl come into view as she said "He must be the one. He must be."

"Hush child." A familiar voice said. "Let him rest."

With that Percy lost consciousness.

X.X.X

 _Dream_

 _Percy felt himself inside_ that _man again. 300 men marched behind him across a mountain as he felt himself halt._

" _Daxos my old friend. It's been far too long." He addressed a bald man wearing an Arcadian armor with a sword strapped at his waist._

" _Indeed my old friend. But I should have known that Sparta would not provide much soldiers." Daxos grunted as he looked at the 300 Spartans._

 _Percy felt himself smile as he looked at the 1000 Arcadians in front of him. He pointed at one of them and said "What is your profession?"_

" _A potter milord." The soldier stuttered._

" _And you?" He asked another man._

" _A sculptor."_

" _And you?" He turned to another man._

" _A blacksmith milord."_

 _He turned towards the 300 Spartans and bellowed "What is your profession Spartans?"_

" _WAR! WAR! WAR!" They shouted in response._

" _See Daxos old friend. I brought more soldiers than you did." He said smirking as Daxos simply rolled his eyes._

 _Dream End_

X.X.X

Percy blinked as he opened his eyes.

He looked around to see himself in an infirmary of sorts. He suddenly stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Perseus Leonidas Jackson."

END OF CHAPTER

HOW IS THE STORY PROGRESSING SO FAR? Please review.


End file.
